CaT's Human Art Shop
NOTICE: CaT's Human Art Shop has been merged into CaT's Art Emporium! Please direct any future requests to the new page. ---- It's come to my attention that, well, I've been getting better at drawing humans, and there are almost as many human characters that need pictures as there are alien characters. With that in mind, welcome, one and all, to CaT's Human Art Shop! All humans, all the time, because I already have an Alien Art Shop! NOTICE: Due to recent events, the rules of this service have been updated. Please read through them before placing an order. Placing Requests Now, there are obviously going to be some differences between this and my alien art shop, mainly due to differences in work time. Humans are going to take longer than aliens to draw for several reasons, the main thing being the need for construction sketches to maintain proper(ish) proportions. To place requests, you need to leave a comment in the section down below, detailing your character's: * Age * Height * Build * Eye Color * Skin Color * Hair Color * Hair Style * Clothing * Accessories If that seems like a lot, don't worry! You don't necessarily have to list everything, but just be warned, whatever you leave blank or insufficiently specified will be left up to my imagination. Note that since my style is evolving at a relatively fast rate at the moment, requests done before you place your order may not accurately reflect the final result of your request. Works In Progress * Completed Works Marissa harper.png|Marissa Harper for Brywarrior (November 2015) John tolkien.png|John Tolkien for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Zak saturday.png|Zak Saturday for PokeRob (November 2015) Steve2.0.png|Steve 2.0 for TheThreeEds21 (November 2015) Charles polarson.png|Charles Polarson for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Charles polarson2.png|Charles Polarson (Season 2) for Greenwatchandabluebox (January 2016) Charles Albedo.png|Charles 10 Albedo for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Scottrequest.png|Scott for The Awesome Jack (November 2015) Ryanmcrimmon.png|Ryan McCrimmon for Ben10Omniverse10 (November 2015) ryanhoodie.png|Ryan McCrimmon (Hoodie) for Ben10Omniverse10 (November 2015) Mack.png|Mack for PokeRob (November 2015) Mackpose.png|Mack (Action Pose) for PokeRob (January 2016) Overlord.png|Overlord for Ultra3000 (December 2015) Overlordfaceplate.png|Overlord (W/Faceplate) for Ultra3000 (December 2015) Bryce.png|Bryce Bowman for Brywarrior (December 2015) Crystal phoenix.png|Crystal Phoenix for UltiVerse (January 2016) Guywithhairlikeshaggyfromscoobydoo.png|Oracle for PokeRob (March 2016) YopsRequest.png|Random Teenager for Yoponot (March 2016) OblivionRe.png|Oblivion for PokeRob TonySlash.png|Tony Slash for Slashthehedgehog95 Maryana Autumns.png|Maryana Autumn for UltiVerse MigRequest.png|Unnamed for Migster7 KennyAoU.png|Kenny for Aaronbill3 Lisa Macaroni.png|Lisa Macaroni for PokeRob Juno Wright.png|Juno Wright for Thaxander12 Rules By requesting a picture, you thereby agree to all below terms and conditions, which may be changed at any time by ChromastoneandTabby. # You may only order one (1) picture at a time. # NO BEN RECOLORS. If your character could be made with some recoloring and minor edits to a canon picture of Ben, ask someone else. #The requested item must actually be used for something when it's completed. Pointless requests waste everyone's time. ##To facilitate this rule, everything you request must have a page before you request it. #SHOW YOUR WORK. I can reject any request for any reason, but the most common reason for rejection is simply the feeling of putting more work into your creation than you have. People tend to either underestimate or just not think about how much time goes into making these things, and since I'm doing them for free, I have very little patience to put up with freeloaders. #Trashpost requests will be ignored. Always. #Bugging me about requests will not help. This works on a "three strikes you're out" basis; if you bug me three times collectively about anything at all, you will be banned from the shop. # You acknowledge that the requested picture was created by ChromastoneandTabby. # You acknowledge that the requested picture is a free service run by a real person with a real life, and that your picture does not take priority over life events. # Just don't be a jerk dude, come on. Banned Users If you break any of the rules, you will be banned, and all future requests will be turned down. No exceptions. *None yet. Keep it that way. Category:Art Services Category:Services